


bring it back, bring it back to me

by spaceshipweather



Series: the art of delicate hands [1]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: ASL, AU, F/F, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pietro is Alive and Well, ScarletWidow, Wandanat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 02:46:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16673260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceshipweather/pseuds/spaceshipweather
Summary: Nat shook her head, "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Wanda nodded, understanding what she meant because it was true."Beauty is in the eye of the beholder,"she repeated back to herself.College AU





	bring it back, bring it back to me

**Author's Note:**

> not sure if everyone knows this, but when people are deaf or hard of hearing they usually have trouble with speech too, so i kind of touched on that. i might post this twice and make a blackhill version of the second one because i love them and they also need more content! hope this was okay :)

The only person that knew was Pietro. It was her little secret, and she could only hope that no one now would find out. It was her biggest insecurity, years of relentless bullying ensued that. Even still, she practiced, not wanting lose what she knew best.

When she was little, her parents moved her to America, hoping to give her the best treatment for her condition. It worked, but she lost her native language and developed a solid in ASL and English. In school, kids teased her relentlessly, not giving her a single chance before she even entered the building. In the first years they laughed at the way she spoke and how she sounded, but over time it became a regular thing to mock her for anything. Most of the time Pietro was able to defend her, but as they got older they began to have fewer and fewer classes together, leaving her alone and unprotected.

When she was 13 doctors told her the news that her hearing was improving, that there _might_ be a chance for her to listen and experience the world as fully as she could. Her hopes for this were high, and in another three years time she got exactly what she wished for. After more treatments, doctors appointments, and just a tad bit more speech therapy, she was able to listen and speak just like everyone else. You could barely even tell there was a problem to begin with.

So when Wanda was given the chance at a new life, she took it. Her and Pietro both went to college and shared a house with a bundle of other people on campus. She even found herself a girlfriend within the group, and her name was Natasha Romanoff.

When the redhead would sleep, Wanda would continuously practice signing. She'd sign songs and poems, movie scripts and books, everything she possibly could to improve herself. It was a very personal, in touch form of language for her.

Wanda had been with her girlfriend over a year and Natasha still didn't know all the unpleasant factors that came about her life. Wanda only told her just enough to get by, and she felt immensely guilty for that. Truth was she _desperately_ wanted to tell Natasha, she just didn't know how. She'd thought about just signing something to her and hoping she would catch on, but figured that too much of a push. She didn't know what to do and she was tired of feeling like she was lying.

With a sigh, she plopped down on her bed and pulled her phone out from her back pocket. Unlocking it, she went to her text messages and scrolled to Pietro's contact. She tapped the call button and listen to the phone ring until he answered.

"You know I'm just in the other room right? You literally could've called my name." He answered and she giggled.

"Yeah, but are you free?"

"Always."

"Okay, can you come here? I need to ask you about something." Pietro gave out a loud, playful sigh but walked to her room, disconnecting the call on his way in. "What is it, my dear sister? What could _possibly_ be troubling you here on this day? Is it that scruffy redhead?" He smirked arrogantly but sat down in the desk chair across from Wanda, not failing to notice how she rolled her eyes.

"She doesn't have scruffy hair and you know it. It's soft and gentle, silky being a bonus. But you wouldn't know because _you_ don't get to braid it for her after a stressful day."

"Whatever you say, little chaos."

Wanda groaned, "Why must you still call me that?" 

"It suits you well."

They shared a moment of silence, enjoying each others company. But it came to an end when Pietro spoke up. "What was it you wanted to ask me about?" A small frown was plastered on Wanda's face and Pietro found himself wanting to know even more now. Wanda waited another minute before finally answering. "Should I tell her? You know, about..."

A huge smile took over her brother's face. He was so happy that she wanted this for her girlfriend. "Of course you should! I really think she'd be interested to know more about you, y'know, since you don't ever tell her anything."

"I tell her things!" Pietro shook his head, "Does she even know your birthday?" Wanda nodded and turned herself away from him. "I just don't know how to do it. I mean it'd be kind of heavy just taking her out to dinner only to tell her my deepest, darkest secret afterwards. I'm scared she'll hate me, Pietro!" He softened knowing how much trouble one past disability had caused his little sister. "Write her a note?" He suggested, but she shook her head. "I want to tell her, not write her."

Right before he was about to speak again there was a knock at the door. The pair looked up to find Natasha standing in the doorway smiling down at the two. "Did I interrupt something?"

Wanda said yes, Pietro said no.

Confusion was written on Nat's face and she stood there until Wanda shook her head and muttered a small "No," giving her the signal that she could come in.

"I'll be in the other room if you need me." Pietro got up, despite Wanda's silent plea for him to stay. He gave her a thumbs up and left the room. Natasha closed the door and laid next to Wanda, wrapping her arms around the younger woman.

"You okay?" Wanda nodded in reply and Natasha knew not to push. For now she'd just keep an eye on her, reassuring her that she could talk to her if need be.

Over the next few days Wanda seemed to be doing better. She was supposed to go to a party with Nat, but opted out to study for classes instead. "Be safe," she whispered and planted a small kiss on Natasha's lips.

Everyone else went to the same party, leaving the house to just Wanda. She'd be their ride if they needed one. Wanda always told them to call her if they ever felt threatened or unsafe. And they did, it happened on several occasions because they knew she never really drank. She didn't mind being alone, it gave her the quietness to focus on her work.

. . . . .

After over an hour or so of studying, she was beginning to feel stressed. Her nerves were building and she could feel her jaw clench. _She needed a break._

With a small sigh, she got up and connected her phone to her speaker, choosing to play one of her favorite stress relieving songs. After that she sat on the floor, letting the music fill her ears. Her eyes closed and her hands began to move in match with the song. It was rather fast paced, but Wanda was able to keep up thanks to a good twenty-some years of practice.

The rhythm flowed through her body, making her feel better. She spent years hating the only language she could communicate with, but now she was more thankful than ever for it. It almost felt like home.

Unbeknownst to her however, Natasha was standing in the doorway watching her every move. She was absolutely mesmerized by Wanda's hand movements. She watched her sway with the music all while signing the words. Her finger spelling was very fast, and Natasha had to wonder how long Wanda knew ASL.

When the song was over, Wanda stopped her music and moved herself so she could study again. But before she could even move to get up, Natasha spoke. "I didn't know you could sign." A mix of shock and anxiety found found its way to Wanda's face. It wasn't until then when Tasha put two and two together. She quickly rushed over to her girlfriend, and carefully engulfed her into a hug.

"Hey, no, I think it's really cool. You don't have to worry now, your secret's safe with me." Wanda began to shake in her grasp, tears forming in her eyes. She backed out of the embrace and against the wall, pulling her knees to her chest.

"No, you're supposed to hate me, laugh at me. You're supposed to be anything _but_ be cool with it." Natasha tilted her head, "Is that what they did to you?" Wanda allowed herself to look up at her and nodded. Natasha's heart hurt for her girlfriend. She'd never understand how people could be so cruel to others with such a willing choice.

"I'm here to listen, not judge." Her words softly echoed in Wanda's mind, and she watched Natasha carefully to see if she was lying. When she didn't make any remarks or snide comments, Wanda began letting words slip from her mouth.

"It happened when I was little. I got very sick and my parents sent me here for medical care. I stayed with old family friends and got my hearing back when I was sixteen, but that didn't erase all the hurtful words people told me. I lived in misery up until college," She whispered, giving the shortened version. Natasha figured she'd go more in depth with it when she wanted to, but for now she was happy with what she got.

The redhead inched herself closer to Wanda, lifting her chin up with her hand. "I think its quite beautiful if you ask me." Wanda cracked a smile and laid her head on Tasha's shoulder. "Beauty comes from pain, I guess."

Nat shook her head, "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder." Wanda nodded, understanding what she meant because it was true. _"_ _Beauty is in the eye of the beholder,"_  she repeated back to herself.


End file.
